


Sleepless

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble - Havoc sees the impact of a baby on the sleep pattern of new parents Roy and Riza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa and co. Arakawa owns this amazing characters. I am just a fan with nothing better to do.
> 
> I really have no excuse for this schmoop, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Please check out this beautiful piece of art by methodformadness (theysangastheyslew): http://methodformadness.deviantart.com/art/Snapshots-545576554
> 
> This story is represented as one of the snapshots in this gorgeous piece of art.

**Sleepless**

Jean Havoc had seen his boss fall asleep on his paperwork before, but he had never see Riza do the same thing. She was asleep at her desk, drooling on the papers in front of her.

Yesterday, he had found the woman asleep on the range and on Monday he had found both Mustangs fast asleep in the canteen. He managed to take a quick picture (in memory of Maes Hughes) before the two woke up. 

All in the one week.

It seemed that baby Mustang wanted almost as much attention as his father. 

Still, the boss seemed to be coping with the sleep deprivation a little better than his wife. Then Mustang had always been apt to nap at his desk and Hughes had once told Jean that it was because the man always had nightmares of his time served during the Ishval war. Back then, Jean hadn’t truly been able to empathise, but now he had memories of his own face off with Lust to invade his dreams. 

Looking again at the sleeping woman, Jean contemplated waking her.

“Let her sleep!” Mustang had walked in unbeknownst to Jean. “We’re getting precious little of it at the moment. I feel like I’m coming to work just to sleep.”

Mustang looked around carefully to mare sure she was still asleep. 

He yawned and rubbed his red eyes, “Why didn’t Fullmetal or Hughes warn me it was going to be like this?”

“I think they probably did, you just weren’t listening!” Jean grinned at his superior and leaned back in his chair.

“Fuck you Jean!”

“You’re going to get of that habit before our child can start to pick up your nasty habits.”

Jean and Mustang jumped at Riza’s drowsy interruption. Jean smugly pondered that she didn’t seem quite as authoritative in her current sleep deprived state. Mustang seemed to disagree, but then he was married to the woman after all. 

“I promise only to save it for times when it is merited.” He fixed Jean with a glare, “and he really earned it.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Your lack of trust in me is hurtful."

“It’s not lack of trust, it’s experience.”

He stuck out his lip, “But you can curse like a sailor!”

“Not in front of the children.” Riza nodded in Jean’s direction.

“Oy - don’t involve me in your marital spats!” Jean said.

They didn’t even hear him, too busy making moon eyes at one another. Jean was happy for them, it had been a long time coming. Chuckling, he stood up and decided to join the rest of the team in the canteen.

“You’re exhausted too,” he heard Riza say to Mustang as he was leaving.

“I’ve a lot of experience of sleepless nights, Riza. The one up side to being woken by the baby is that when I do get sleep these days I’m simply too tired to dream." 

The end


End file.
